


Like Gravity

by Sakuraiai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Red String of Fate, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Shiro had a secret.He had the ability to see the destined ‘red string of fate’ that tied one being to another.Like a soul mate. These two people connected by the red string were destined to be lovers, regardless of the time, the place or the circumstances. They'd fall instantly for one another, love at first sight.He had met his soul mate in the owner of Altea Bakery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but cuteness and fluff. No icky angst!   
> Hope you like it~!

_Why was he here again?_   

The music was too loud, the lights were shining brightly on the stage before them, where a young man was singing an awful song in the worst of ways. He held a beer glass in his hand as he swayed to the instrumental. But it all sounded like a massive amalgamation of a headache to him.  

Shiro desperately wanted to block out the sound.  

He loved to sing, and he loved karaoke. But right now, he’d rather be sitting in a nice bookstore somewhere, browsing at the new titles and just taking it all in. But no, he was stuck here. The overwhelming scent of alcohol and the obnoxious sounds of drunk people pretending they could sing like angels, made his head spin and his stomach feel queasy. He wanted desperately to leave. But he knew he couldn’t, not yet anyway.  

It was his friend Matt's birthday today, and they were celebrating the occasion with a night out on the town. They had gone through the whole ‘drinking and partying’ back at Matt’s house. And it had reached one in the morning when Shiro had thought he should drag his younger brother, Keith, out of the house and go home. Only to be dragged by Matt, alongside the reluctant Keith, to the local club on the strip.  

It was pushing four in the morning now, and Shiro just wanted to go home, he was tired, sleepy and  _bored_. Everyone around him was drinking, partying and having a good time. While he was sitting there, swirling his straw in the flat soda he'd ordered over three hours ago.  

But then again, alcohol could do that to a person. That’s what this whole club thing was about, drinking and dancing. But Shiro never drank. So, he was here, amidst the many drunken people, just trying his best to not punch someone in the face for stumbling into his table  _again_. His drink tippled over and dripped onto his jeans.  

 _Seriously?_  He dabbed a tissue on his jeans, trying to get the most of it out. He was going to clean, and re-clean his current outfit just to get the smell out.   

He turned to their designated driver who was leaning back on the circle booth table they had snagged. Keith had a wet towel over his face, his dark hair sticking to the nape of his neck from the abhorrent heat surrounding them. If the smell wasn’t enough to nauseate them, the heat sure made up for it. Keith’s head had started aching about an hour ago, and it was showing no signs of disappearing any time soon. He needed some rest too. Desperately.  

But this was all for Matt. Matt had insisted and they both caved at his sorrow filled eyes and bright smile. After all, he had specifically asked Shiro to scope out a cutie for him.  

“You have a gift for finding the right person for everyone.” He had said to Shiro countless of times over the years Shiro had known him.  

It was true. Shiro had a secret, one only the currently napping dark haired brother knew. Ever since Shiro was young he had been able to see the destined ‘red string of fate’ that tied one being to another. Like a soul mate. These two people connected by the red string were destined to be lovers, regardless of the time, the place or the circumstances.  

One touch of the person and Shiro was able to see them happy, with their beloveds, a longer touch and he would see their first meetings, their life and their futures together.  

All through high school he had been donned as the ‘fortune matchmaker’ able to see people’s future allowed him to see what they would be like, where they would work, what they would be doing. However, the focus was solely on them and their destined love.  

Shiro had seen that magical red thread tangle, strain and stretch to the unimaginable, but it never broke. That wasn’t how it worked. It was so strong, and always there. He was so delighted to see two people attached by the string as they walked down the street, more in love than any movie or book could comprehend. It made him hopeful when he saw someone waiting for that destined person. But there were those unfortunate times when he saw two people who were not destined for one another together.  

But, though he wanted to tell them, to meddle in their affairs, it wasn’t his life to deal with. They would find the right person along the way. He wouldn’t interfere unless he was asked to.  

But now, he was older, wiser in a sense, and this gift he was blessed with was more of a curse. He had grown to detest touching other people, the very thought of skin contact made him want to peel his own skin off. It had made him popular in school, yes, but people used him, abused him for their own gain and he hated that.  

If it weren’t for Keith, he’d have gone completely crazy.  

All throughout school, and college, and now even the place he worked at, all of the girls flocked to him – and many boys too – and ask him to read their fortune. The questions were always the same;  

 _‘Am I with the right person?’_   

 _‘Am I on the right path?’_   

 _‘Will I meet my soul mate soon?’_   

All the time, it was like wildfire. He’d help one person and suddenly the people would grow, and grow, and grow. Asking question after question after question.  

He just wanted to be left alone. Well, no. That was a bit of a lie.  

A sigh escaped his lips and he stared down at his ring finger. There was a small, thick, red string tied tightly to the base. He stopped looking at it, as it always flew up into the air and out of sight. He had never seen a thread go so high. What did that mean? Was his beloved so far away? Had he died? Did he even  _have_ a soul mate? Would he ever get a first meeting, a love filled future or a happy ending?  

Maybe that was what it meant. Always the matchmaker, never the matched.  

Karma was a bitch, and life could be cruel.  

But, he owed it to Matt. He had been there for him in more ways than one, and Shiro wanted to help out however he could. It was the least he could do after all.  

He leaned back against Keith, not touching the man – he had already seen Keith’s future, he knew exactly who Keith was going to end up with, who his soul mate was. But Keith had held his hand up and stopped Shiro's excited rant. He didn’t want to know. As long as he knew someone like that was out there, waiting for him. He’d just let fate take its course.  

Of course, he had asked Shiro to give him a nudge if he ever saw the person.  

Shiro shook his head at that thought. Keith was like him, he liked to be alone, but longed to be loved by another. His gaze ran over the dancers. He saw Matt dancing with a gorgeous redhead, their bodies gyrating and grinding against one another. A thick, red string wrapped around their ring fingers and around their bodies, as if they were shielded by it, as if their very connection kept the rest of the world away.  

When Shiro had been a child, he had never believed in soul mates. The very thought of two people so perfect for one another sounded more like a fairy tale. A story you told a child to give them hope for a better future. He knew the truth at a young age. But as he grew older, as he saw his parent's fingers tied with the string, when he saw his family and friends all happy with their string-mates. He started to believe. Every time he saw that string on two people, he knew they were meant to be together.  

But as he grew up, he grew skeptical. Sure, the idea of love and soul mates started to intrigue him, and he loved watching others be so in love. But he knew, he just  _knew,_ that that was not something he wanted. His lack of sexual preference – after being privy to so many flashes and visions of other couples in all stages of undress, which had desensitized him to…well sex in general – and his fear of touching and being touched made him wonder what poor soul was destined to be with him.  

 _If_  there was a soul mate out there for him.  

His gaze drifted once again to the thick thread around his little finger and he let out a sigh, not bothering to follow the string up into the ceiling. Where else would it go? After telling Matt that the gorgeous redhead woman he was dancing with was his destined mate, Matt had become too busy dancing with his soulmate to notice anything around him.  

It was always like this. The fated couple would instantly fall for one another – like love at first sight, he scoffed – and forget about everything else. Indescribable electricity – he had been told many times by them. So powerful that the world around them disappeared and nothing else mattered.  

But, that didn’t matter to him. He had expected that Matt would forget about him.  

Maybe he  _should_  leave then?  

If that woman Matt was dancing with was destined for him, and Shiro had never been wrong about this before, then Shiro knew Matt was in good hands. If not, then Matt’s other friends were circulating the dance floor with him. They’d protect him.  

“I can’t take this anymore,” Keith groaned, dropping the compress from his face.   

Shiro nodded, and the both stood up. Grabbing their bags, the both made their way across the dance floor. Shiro knew it would be impossible for them to get to Matt with the tightly packed dancers moving around. So instead he left a text message on his phone, stating his and Keith’s departure.  

He sighed in relief when he stepped out into the cold March weather. It was raining, thick, fat droplets splashing on his skin. He tightened his jacket over his body and with Keith, they made their way through the crowded streets. Thankfully the apartment they shared was just a few blocks away, and it was crowded enough that they two could walk it. Friday night, and the streets were completely packed.  

“I am going to pop a few painkillers, and go straight to bed,” Keith moaned as they veered away from a group of giggling girls holding umbrellas.  

Shiro nodded, agreeing with him. The thought of just going home to crash sounded very appealing. His gaze drifted back down to the thread around his ring finger. He let out a loud sigh, his gaze followed the string up, knowing it would reach high into the skies, like it always did. But his eyes widened. 

The string wasn’t going up.  

He took a tight hold of Keith's hand, veering this way and that down the streets, shoes slapping on the slick pavement, brushing passed and bumping into people, weaving through the amass of umbrellas, muttering quick 'sorry's and excuse me's' until he reached the corner of a busy street and saw the most beautiful sight in the world.  

The scent of bread and sweets broke through the air, and he let out a bliss filled sigh. Turning, he saw Keith looking with him, giving him a weird look, before gazing at the building before them. His eyes widened as he instinctively understood what Shiro was trying to show him.  

A bakery. It was quaint, rather small hole in the wall, but it boasted with all sorts of beauty, delicacies and décor. The lights were on inside, which was surprising as it was four in the morning, but the sign on the door said 'closed'.  

 _This was where their soulmates were._  

It was like gravity, he felt it deep within his soul. Similar to the force that brings two things together. Shiro always liked to think there was a certain type of gravity inside every single person, and that gravity could bring two people who were destined to be together closer and closer until crash everything just made sense.  

This moment was just like that. It probably explained how he had gotten here in the first place, and how all of his icky feelings in the club had dissipated into nothing but calm, serene perfection. The rain was pouring over him as he breathed in deeply, tears streaking down his face with such abject happiness at finally getting what he wanted. He looked ahead, through the large window that boasted all sorts of cakes and confectioneries, and into those beautiful blue eyes that were looking down, looking away as she bused the tables.  

It was the first time he'd met  _her,_ his soulmate.  

It was this moment, when he was crying his eyes out, and when those perfect blue eyes looked up him, that everything slot into place.  

 _It was like gravity._   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no actual time frame for my updates to this, so I'm sorry.  
> But I will be writing as much and as soon as I can.

Walking into the beautifully decorated and deliciously smelling bakery made Shiro's mouth water. The red thread that tied him to whomever was inside was strong and thick now, as it led from his little finger all the way to the gorgeous dark skinned beauty who had turned to look at him.

His breath caught in his throat.

Wow.

He trailed his gaze over the beautiful woman's. Her pretty, long white hair fell around her face in thick curls, it may have looked a little odd on other people, but it worked _so well_ on her. Her face was aristocratically boned, as if she was some kind of princess, or queen in another life. Her cheekbones were high, and her eyes were so bright. He didn't really understand how she had such outstanding pink coloured eyes, but they definitely looked _pink_ , he felt like he was drowning in them. Or was that just his heart beating madly, his breath coming out in short gasps, or the fact that there were definitely flowers and violins playing in a beautiful circle around the gorgeous woman.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little on the nose about everything.

She looked up at him, her mouth open in a small 'o' shape, but she gazed behind him, to Keith, and then back to him.

“Welcome to Altea's,” she murmured, god, even her voice was perfect. 

There was a heavy clanging sound coming from the back, most likely from the kitchen area, and an equally dark skinned Cuban with the most thrilling blue eyes appeared through the swinging doors, he stopped, stared at Shiro and then glared at the woman.  He held his hands to his hips and narrowed his gaze at them all, peering at everyone in the room. 

“We are clo—oh,” his eyes widened, and Shiro saw the thick red thread cord and stretch around him and straight to  _Keith's_ little finger. 

Well now, two birds, one stone.

“Please, take a seat,” the pretty woman said. 

Gods, she was beautiful, lithe, tall and gorgeous. But there was something in her pink eyes that showed intelligence, that showed passion and charisma. She was someone he really wanted to get to know – even without the red thread threatening to loop around them a few more times than it already had, calling them together.  Bringing them so much closer together.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She possessed such a rare femininity, the kind that only a few, very lucky people had the chance to see. Better still, she had the best looking lips he had ever seen, they were pouting, full and so expressive.  Oh god, he had expected this experience from other people. He had heard so many stories about how the people he had matched together had felt the first time they saw their other halves, but he had never expected it to be this intense.  It made him feel a little better to see that she looked just as nervous as he felt.

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Shiro nodded respectfully to the gorgeous bakery worker. She motioned for him to sit down on one of the booths, and hesitantly walked backwards. Her gaze never leaving him. He had to call her out before she bumped into the counter, but she hadn't heard him, nor did she notice where she was walking.  He winced when she grimaced, holding onto her side. She let out a nervous chuckle, and reached out for the menus on the counter. 

“H-here you are,” She said with such jitteriness, that it made him a little happy that she was feeling this way. He could feel his heart thudding so madly that he feared it would jump right out of his chest, but seeing her like this.

She was so adorable.  He took the menu from her outstretched hand and smiled when her cheeks burst a bright pink, though it was such a breath taking sight to see. Her gaze darted this way and that, looking at anything except for him.

“Just...tell me when you want me to come,” she said quietly, her eyes widening at her words. Her cheeks brightened to a deep red, and her mouth opened in a big o shape, before she shamefully turned and bolted into the kitchen area.

_Well..._

...that was definitely something.

Keith slotted into the booth before him, reaching for the menu and holding it up before him. He peered at Shiro from the side, hiding himself from the Cuban man, who hadn't stopped eyeing him since he had come from the kitchens himself.

“Is _this_ why you brought me here?” Keith asked, peering up to sneak a glance at the gorgeous man on the other side of the counter.

Shiro nodded, but then shook his head. “It wasn't only for him,” 

Keith's eyes widened, and his attention was taken to the door that was still swinging from the pretty woman's hasty getaway.

“Is _she_ your—?”

Shiro nodded.

“And _he's my—?”_

Shiro nodded again. Keith fell back onto the booth, letting the menu drop onto the table with a laminated thwap. He didn't care about the food any more – though his stomach did protest. He was just eager to speak to the pretty man – who was still staring at him.

“Do you think they know?” Keith asked, his body stiffening as he saw the Cuban man move in the corner of his eye. He should be paying attention to Shiro, but he just couldn't let that beautiful man out of his sight.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “From experience, both parties instinctively know,” he leaned in closer to Keith, motioning for him to do the same, over the table. “This feeling you're getting, the fast heart beat, the sweaty palms, the quickening of breath—”

“–feeling like my entire life is finally falling into place?” Keith added wistfully, glancing back at the beautiful man who was cleaning the coffee machine, the cloth in his hand wrapped around the nozzle as he stroked it up and down, in order to make it clean – shit, _that_...he was doing that on purpose.

“Y-yeah,” Shiro nodded, there was definitely the feeling of everything being perfect as soon as he had laid eyes on the beautiful woman. “It's...I mean, _they_ are  definitely feeling it too, but they just don't know why,”

Keith nodded, his gaze fixated on the Cuban man, “So...I just gotta go up there and like...tell him he's my soulmate?”

“I'd at least get to know him first,” Shiro added, seeing the lust filled look on his little brothers eyes – god, did he really have to have the talk with Keith again? “Soul mate might be a little too much on the first time you speak to him. You don't want to have to ruin the relationship so quickly now do you?”

“Fine...date...talk...” Keith nodded, slamming his hands down onto the table and standing up defiantly. With a brave breath, he made his way over to the barista, walking quickly as if he thought if he didn't he'd lose his nerve and never come back here again -- it wasn't that far off an assumption. He stood in front of the barista, startling him, and looked him straight in the eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

Blunt, and to the point. Shiro had to hand it to him.

The barista looked flustered, which wasn't surprising. At least Keith hadn't said he was his soulmate. He didn't want the rest of his evening to be consoling his brother because of a lost love -- not that he wouldn't drop everything to make Keith happy. He watched on, enthralled as always, as the barista's grip tightened on the glass mug he was holding in his hand. He placed it down on the counter and looked Keith straight in the eye.

“The name's Lance,” he replied, his voice suave and seductive, eyes half lidded as if he were checking Keith out. He reached for a pen and one of the bakery store cards on the counter, and jotted something down on the plain white back – most likely his name and number – and handed it to Keith between his fingers forefingers. “Pick me up tomorrow at eight,”

Well, that was...easy.

The door to the kitchen opened, and the sweet scent of something baking enveloped the room, hitting his nose and making him want a taste. He looked up and saw the pretty woman enter the front, she had a plate in her hand and was making her way over to him. She nodded at the one named Lance, seeing how his and Keith's cheeks were tinged pink, and they both weren't really talking to one another – most likely they were embarrassed of what had just happened. But Keith had his phone out, so he was most likely adding Lance's number to his call list.

“On the house,” She said, her voice was thrumming with a slightly posher accent, which only fuelled his thoughts of her being a princess of some long ago era. She placed the plate in front of him, and smiled. “I hope you like strawberries,”

He _loved_ strawberries. But, if he were being completely honest with himself, he'd like _anything_ she gave him. No doubt about _that._ Now if only Shiro could ask her out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On bit of a writing streak lately, so expect more soon?

The coffee was pretty much abolished as soon as Allura had put it down in front of him. Shiro had been so nervous; he had dunked down the sweet tasting warm drink, and was now fiddling with the tissue paper that came with it, because the beautiful, gorgeous, holy shit she was an angel – decided to sit down opposite him, in an attempt to work through her paperwork for that night.

But she sat opposite him, when there were so many other seats around them. Oh god, she smelled so sweet, so…alluring.

Ho-okay, he had to get a hold of himself, because the tissue was crumbling in his plate, and he felt his hands were shaking. The red thread was thicker than ever now, showing that she was indeed feeling the same way he was.

He was desperate to touch her, to see what their future held together. He…he…he wanted to, but he was scared. What if this was all just a fluke? What if this was karma’s way of being a bitch after everything he had done?

Was fate this cruel?

She had her thick white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, which Shiro was glad of, because when she had them down, he had been itching to run his fingers through them to see if they were really as soft as they looked. But this was almost worst, because with her hair up, now she was showing off her gorgeous dark caramel brown skin, those slightly pointed ears and her gorgeous eyes. God, how could they be filled with such pink beauty, so deep and intense? It was like art.

She sat opposite him, going through something or another – he would have been paying more attention if he wasn’t so enthralled with watching her. He would have also noticed that Lance and Keith had made their way to the kitchen area, leaving them alone in the middle of a closed bakery. But he didn’t notice anything but the way she looked.

The red thread showed she was perfect for him, his soul mate. And yet he was sitting there, tongue tied. He should say something, he should start a conversation. God damn it, Shiro. If _Keith_ can do it, then so can you.

But she still sat opposite him, one of her dainty hands lying flat on the table between them, her other hand was wrapped around her coffee cup, eyes darting down to the notebook she had placed on the table.

Oh, how easy it would be to touch her, just to feel her skin, to see if that was as smooth as it looked. His skills would allow him to see who she _really_ was, and what her future would be like. He inched his fingers to hers, wanting to touch her, but at the same time, not wanting to see her future.

What if it wasn’t what he had thought it would be? What if this was all wrong and he’d see her with another man, one who was really her soul mate? Someone who loved her, cared for her, and was there for her? – Not that Shiro wouldn’t be the same if he ever got a chance with her.

But she deserved someone who was perfect for her. And instinctively, though most likely self-depreciatingly, he knew that wasn’t him. He was sure that if he ever got to touch her skin, he’d see she was with another man, looking beautiful and totally in love with the other man; they’d end up getting married, having many kids and living peacefully in a beautifully perfect life with another man.

Yup, that seemed more likely.

But it seemed fate had other plans.

Allura’s beautiful eyes darted up, noticing his fingers inching closer and closer to her grasp. Her eyes widened, but there was a slight smile on her lips. She sucked in a brave breath and reached out, taking a hold of his hand. She looked up and smiled that wonderful dimple smile that made Shiro’s insides heat up.

He prepared himself for what he was about to see, because he _knew_ it wasn’t going to be him with her. He closed his eyes, and took in slow measured breaths, imitating Allura’s natural breathing. He shuddered when her grip tightened on his fingers, and that was when he had felt it.

He was in a dark room; the only light was coming from the pale moonlight beaming in through the slightly ajar window. The slight breeze was blowing the long net curtains out to the bed, but he felt hot. Swelteringly so.

He was sweating, pressing down hard onto a soft white mattress. He hand his hands up above his head, holding onto someone else’s wrists, keeping them up on the soft pillows above them. His grip tightened, and he couldn’t help but want to _thrust up_ into a tight, wet, hot and perfect heat. His other hand reached down, curving back over a thin waist, a naked and slick with sweat body. He looked down and his heart stopped.

Allura.

Her eyes were clenched shut, her breathing coming out in short gasps, gasps that sounded like his name. She was moving under him, her legs wrapped around his waist, tugging on him, tightening her grip. She arched into him, her gorgeous dark skin practically glowing in the darkness.

In shock, his grip on her faltered, and she used that moment to reach for him. God she smelled amazing, her thin, long fingers roaming over his body, tugging on his hair, gripping tight at his shoulders and scoring his back with her nails as she urged him to move. Gasping and panting his name.

Hot wet lips were sucking on his neck, a thin tongue running down his throat. Ah…fuck. This felt so right, and she was so tight. Her body felt so amazing, stars erupting at the back of his eyes as he let out a long loud moan of pleasure.

He opened his eyes and he found himself back in the cafe, a slight sheen of sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes widened.

He _felt_ it.

Coming back to his senses, he vaulted from his seat opposite Allura. She tilted an eyebrow at his sudden behaviour, concern sketched on her pretty features.

“Shiro? Is everything okay?”

_He felt it._

He wasn’t just an innocent bystander watching the scene from a distance, trying to avert his gaze as best as he could. Certain intimate visions’ of the person he was reading with another person was not new to him.

Except, this time. He was there. He was on the bed, over her.

He could still feel their sweaty, slick bodies pressed exquisitely together, her hot moist breath moaning in his ear, her nails scoring his back as he pushed deeper into her.

“Shiro?”

_Oh god._

“What’s wrong?”

_He was._

“You’re sweating,”

_They were._

“Shiro!”

His feelings too overwhelming, he fell back in a dead faint.

_What a fool he was…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Allura thinks.

Allura was up from her seat with a start.

She turned around the table and sat down next to the gorgeous, unconscious man, calling out his name one more time, she saw he was still breathing. He must have fainted. But why?

He had looked shocked, a pretty blush bursting on his cheeks, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways onto the booth cushions. She really didn’t know what it was about this man, but she had been drawn to him almost immediately.

As soon as he had stepped into the bakery, she had felt like her entire world had stopped, her heart beating like a jackrabbit in her chest, wanting to come out. She had lost all of her breath when she witnessed the beautiful, gorgeous man standing at her door, staring at her with such shock and awe. She had been pleasantly surprised to see he was quite a bit taller than her height – she was quite a tall woman herself – she guessed him to be well over six feet. He didn’t look very old, maybe in his late twenties.

He had a killer smile, with a dimple in each cheek, perfect white teeth, and a very masculine, square jaw. Allura had sighed and stepped back for a better look at the gorgeous man. His smile grew wider and another chuckle escaped his mouth as she tore her gaze from his face to travel down the rest of his body.

She didn’t know what she had said to him, she couldn’t help but watch him trailing along the tiled floor of her shop, she motioned for him to the booth by the alcove, leading to the back rooms. He was dressed well, in a very suggestive, tight Henley, a loose black jacket over it. And those jeans…well, Allura may be many things, but she wouldn’t ogle.

But it wasn’t like this handsome man was helping her any.

Allura was blatantly checking him out, and she was loving what she saw. Even in his outfit she could clearly see the outline of his hard, toned, muscular arms and she knew he would have six-pack abs to match. She wished his jeans were tighter so she could get a better look at the rest of him. He cleared his throat and her eyes darted back up to his face.

She heard Lance say something too, as he came from the kitchens. But her attention was definitely elsewhere. She couldn’t stop watching as the man settled down with his… friend, brother, she wasn’t sure…

She needed to get away before she did something extremely stupid. So she made her way to behind the counter, making two cups of her famous Altean tea, exhaling deeply in relief when he looked away from her, reaching for the menu.

She hadn’t expected her utter need to be near him, to be close and just take in his presence. But she soon found herself sitting on the booth opposite him, trying hard to focus on the finance of her bakery. Giving him some stupid excuse of this being her spot.

Oh god.

She narrowed her gaze, she hadn’t expected him to faint around her, however. She got up quickly, going to the counter to get a glass of cold water. Returning, she dipped her fingers into it, and flicked the water onto Shiro’s face, hoping it’d rouse him.

Thankfully it did.

He groaned, getting up and looking around, a little confused where he was. Then his eyes met hers. His cheeks burst a bright red, mouth wide open in shock.

“Allura.” He said suddenly, jerking ramrod straight, and shuffling back. “I’m sorry – I don’t know what…”

Oh…oh my. The way he said her name, rolling the ‘r’ a little. Arousal coursed through her body and she forced back a quiet moan when he spoke. Oh, that accent was something. “Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” He stated, moving so he was sitting up, arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to take control of the situation. He had _fainted_ because of a vision he had seen. What the hell was wrong with him.

“Let me…let me get you something to…uh…drink,” She got up suddenly, fully intent on making her way back to the counter and getting him a cool drink to calm his nerves. She hadn’t expected her foot to get caught in her bag under the table.

Her balance lost, she felt herself fall, her heart hammering in her chest, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole. Such an embarrassing thing to do, and he had _fainted_ before her.

But she didn’t hit the ground, in fact, she hadn’t moved much from her upright position. She felt strong arms around her waist and her back, holding her in a dip position. Oh gosh, she didn’t know if this was more embarrassing than falling on not. Supporting her, Shiro looked down at her and grinned, and she almost melted. Good grief, what a smile! Those full lips sort of tip-tilted up at one corner making her shiver.

“Please be careful, princess, I don’t want you getting hurt,” Shiro replied, running hesitant fingers down her cheek – in lieu of making sure she wasn’t hurt anywhere – her skin was so soft, he couldn’t help but cradle her face in his large palm.

She looked up at him, her gaze half lidded, a little… _wow…_ there was something sweet in the air, and it urged him to reach down and kiss her. Her pretty pink eyes closed all the more, and she tilted her chin up, as if she were expecting a kiss.

This was really going to happen? His thoughts returned to the vision he had had, they were so very compatible, soul mates. The red thread was so much thicker now, glowing an emblazoning fire around them both, wrapping so tightly that he felt like he could actually _feel_ it sink into his skin.

He leaned down suddenly, and before Allura could react, he bent her back, making her lean her entire weight on his arm and his mouth closed over hers in a perfect movie-inspired kiss.

The kiss took her breath away – figuratively and literally. His lips moved softly over hers and she responded without a second thought, snaking her arms around his neck. She was only vaguely aware of his other hand brushing aside the hair that had come loose from her bun, his fingers tracing the outline of her ear and holding the back of her head.

Shivers raced through her body, but she didn’t know if from the cold or his kiss. When her belly tightened and heat stirred between her thighs, she pulled away from him, startled.

_Definitely the kiss._

Her heart hammered against her chest. She had always wanted a prince and god damn did she get one.

He pulled back slowly, hesitant to leave her embrace. She understood, she felt the exact same way. How was that possible? Didn’t she always question and avoid the men who came to her, who flirted with her?

This man…he hadn’t even said two words to her, and yet here she was, kissing him like he was the very air she breathed. Like without him, nothing made sense.

What was happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [check out my latest update post for when this fic and others will be next updated~!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173422214156/sakuraiais-ao3-chapter-updates)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...so...yeah...been almost a month.

Allura pulled up a chair next to the bed, gazing at Shiro who was lying there, sleeping soundly. She hadn’t known what to do when he had fainted in front of her. She had held onto him, needing him close, needing him well.

Lance, and Shiro’s brother Keith, had come to her side in an instant, and had helped her bring Shiro to her home above the bakery. They had laid him down on the bed, and she had tended to him, peeling off his shoes and his jacket, keeping a cool compress by her bedside in case he was in need of it.

Keith had told her this sometimes happened to him, and that she shouldn’t worry. He would be fine after a little rest.

She nodded, watching as he left her alone with him in her bedroom – he didn’t want to intrude in her private space more so than he already had, and in some weird way, she had understood his chivalry – and closed the door behind them.

Looking around in anguish, she sighed and sat up. Her mind was still a mess, confusion seeming to zoom in and out of her. Gods, she had seen this beautiful man and had felt like everything was perfect, she had felt like if she didn’t see him, didn’t touch him, she’d probably die.

When she was around him, she felt woozy, in a good way, like she was drunk on him, drunk on happiness, drunk on love.

“A-Allura?” The sound of Shiro’s voice brought her to the present.

Shiro rubbed at his eyes, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment. He watched her sit up looking directly at him, but seemingly out into space. Gods, how could he have fainted in front of her from simply seeing his future with her?

What a future it was.

He listened as she told him of what had happened, noticing that she was trying not to look at him.

“I see,” Shiro smiled, scratching the back of his head in his nervousness. He really didn’t want to explain to her just what had happened to him, not many people understood, or believed, in what he could see. “I’m sorry, this happens sometimes, I think I might be anaemic or something,”

Allura nodded in reply. But in reality, she was watching him speak; his mouth moving and words coming out made her wonder, wonder what he was saying as she wasn’t paying attention. Instead, she fixated on him. She wondered if she would burn at his kisses.

His touch had scorched her down to her very soul, but would his kisses do the same?

He seemed like the kind of man who would heat up if he got emotional, or passionate. What would happen if he was emotional during say…a make out session? Or even…more…

Her gaze dropped down to his lap, to his thick and large hands that lay on his knees. Oh gods, she was starting to get obsessive about his hands. She barely knew the man, but she couldn’t help but look at them, the way they seemed to be thick, blocky, yet looked smooth to the touch. The way he had held the menu in his hands, the way he had traced his fingers down the straw of his drink. Oh hell, the way he was curling them into the sheets of her bed, through nerves most likely, but it made her think of other reasons why he would grasp at her bedsheets.

It was bad enough before when she caught herself staring at his mouth before, but when she began to find even his hands sexy, then she knew that she was really in trouble.

Heavens, there was no denying this man was hot. He had this regal, warrior type look about him, what with his large shoulders and strong, muscular biceps. Oh, she was going to melt.

Except that she really couldn’t do anything about it. They had only just met, she barely had a conversation with him. They may be somewhat friends, but they weren’t such friends that she could slam him against the wall and kiss the hell out of him then laugh it off and expect them to return to their conversations.

So, she kept the attraction she felt her deepest, darkest secret and, as long as she didn’t stare too much at his hands, or his mouth, then she could make it through the moment – because Shiro was _in her bed!_ – and he would get better and leave her bakery and no one would ever, ever find out that she had a major case of love for him.

Of course, this resolution just drove her crazy.

Fantasies ricocheted through her mind. Ones that made her imagine herself pulling him in close and kissing the very life out of him. He seemed be shocked at first but then he started to respond until he was on the bed too, lying on top of her, crushing her deliciously. And it was incredibly, incredibly hot and she couldn’t get enough of his mouth. She had to have more, have it all. They’d both be so into the kiss that they would fall off the bed finally and crash into the side table, and Allura would open her eyes.

And find herself staring right into Shiro’s beautiful dark eyes. She was straddling him. They were both breathing fast.

“Did all that actually just happen?” she asked, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. What the hell had she done?

It took him several seconds before he could answer. “Yeah.” His voice sounded deeper and huskier than normal.

She got to her feet hurriedly.

“Oh, God! I thought I was just dreaming,” she whispered faintly. She couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“It must have been some dream.” His expression was unreadable. She only stared at him sitting back up on the bed, a scarlet blush on her face. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

“Can I…do it again?” he asked, breaking her thoughts.

Her eyes widened, but she nodded, her cheeks tinged a bright pink.

Shiro smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on her cheek. She let out a surprised sigh, which was captured by his mouth covering hers in another deep kiss. Allura moved then, wanting to get closer. She slid her long legs on either side of his body until she was straddling over his lap. Her fingers tangled in his black and white hair, digging in deliciously.

Shiro moaned into her mouth, leaning back up from the bed, and pulling Allura down with him. He drew one of his legs up to hers, holding her in place as he leaned back on his elbows. Allura rested her back on his raised leg, gasping into his mouth as he trailed his thick fingers along her smooth thigh, trailing up and slipping underneath her skirt, tugging defiantly at the hem of it.

He was asking for her permission. _Oh,_ she grinned, dropping her hand down to his and pushing his hand up her thigh, eagerly kissing him all the more, giving him permission to touch her, to do more.

Shiro honestly couldn’t believe what they were doing right now, he felt like he was no longer in control of his actions. He couldn’t believe she was allowing him to do something like this to her, and not stopping him. He knew she was in complete control of her actions, what with the way she was grinding down into him, grasping at his head and moving his hand high up her smooth thighs.

Gods, she was so sweet. He wanted her, so badly. They both wanted this, wanted each other, so much.

When their kiss ended, purely because they needed to breath, Allura’s pretty pink gaze never strayed too far from Shiro’s own as she raised her arms over her head, swiftly pulling her silk like shirt off her completely in one, hot move. She discarded the material down beside the bed. The colour on her already pink cheeks burst into a deeper crimson as she sat on Shiro’s lap, shirtless, with his face barely inches away from her chest.

“Shiro…” Allura closed her eyes, shyly taking a hold of both his hands, leading them up and allowing them to enclose over her breasts. She sighed at the feeling of his warm palms. “Is this too sudden?”

Shiro hesitated, but shook his head. “I…I don’t mind,” he whispered as he leant forward.

He lightly kissed along her neck as his hands massaged her softness. With a light moan Allura arched her back into his touch, pushing her chest more towards him. Shiro couldn’t help but want her close, he slid one hand around her body, pulling her into him, even closer than they had been before.

“Ahem!” A voice from behind them broke them of their intimate embrace. Startled, Allura pushed Shiro away, reaching for her discarded shirt and pulled back on her shirt and turned to look at the new person in the room.

“Lance!” Allura yelped.

Her younger brother held his hands to his hips, a wide grin on her face.

“Really?” Lance rolled his eyes, shielding his gaze from his sister in a compromising position. It was something he definitely didn’t want to see. “Here I have Mr. ‘we-shouldn’t-do-anything-until-we-know-each-other-better’, and you get hottie ‘let’s-fuck-straight-away’? That’s unfair, ‘Lura,”

Shiro’s cheeks burst a bright red, and he let out a hesitant chuckle.

Lance crossed his hands over his chest. “Keith was worried,”

“Right,” Shiro said, helping Allura from his lap. He didn’t get very far though, their hands were still clasped together. “I…I think I should get going,”

Though he didn’t want to leave her, he knew they would be together forever now.

Allura gave him a look, but she nodded, instinctively knowing that this wasn’t going to be the last time they saw one another.

“I’ll see you again,” she asked, however, wanting to make sure.

Shiro nodded, lifting her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Allura’s blush was just as lovely to see as the taste of her skin was. “Of course, princess, anything for you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may be ending it here, however I think I will probably write a few moments here and there. So stay tuned for them!  
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and kudosed~!   
> Ya'll really make my day so much brighter, and bring me so much motivation to write more~!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? I have so many other fics in the run, and yet I start another one?   
> So this is just a taster.
> 
> This fic will continue after my other fics (like Addictively Bittersweet) are finished.


End file.
